


His love

by soldelata



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cliche, Gen, Rain, This is so cliche, aesthetic, im dead, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldelata/pseuds/soldelata
Summary: His love is quiet, like the rain dancing in the wind.





	

His love is quiet, like the rain dancing in the wind. 

It showed in little things, in little thoughts in little ways. He loved like the earth loving the sky, someone out of his reach, but he never stopped loving. He never stopped doing the little things. 

His love showed in his face, his smile, his thoughts. His showed his love like a sunflower turning towards the sun. His love was quiet, maybe not even reciprocated, but his love was true. He did not know whether they felt the same way about him, but it did not matter. He loved them, and he would stay. He loved them, so he would give.

The one he loved was radiant. They were like the sun, but they were a fallen sun, never to shine their light on the world again, never to shine their light on him. They were gone, and the rain fell in his heart. The sun shined no more upon him; he had almost forgotten what it felt like.

When he remembered their face, blood dripping down it, he cried. His love showed through his tears, through his despair. He did not know why they were taken, why they were taken from him. They did not deserve it, showing mercy and kindness to a one like him. His soul was swept away by a river, he was drowning.

They were gone. They were dead. And he was still alive.

“Frankenstein…………. I was lucky to have a friend like you.”. his master had said. “Live on… For me. And take care of them.” 

And so he had lived on, never forgetting, never loving, never relenting. He had almost given up, almost let himself forget his master’s last charge. But he didn’t. And the pain did not go away.

It would never go away.

**Author's Note:**

> 1)obviously I enjoy writing this sort of fic bc I have started another one!!  
> 2)Sorry if you cried lol


End file.
